Fallen for a Willow Tree
by Shodow17
Summary: Just something I thought up one day but hadn't finished until just last night - short one-shot. A big thanks to Nella Siphron for reading and correcting any errors I had in the draft copy -


He knew it couldn't be, beneath it all he knew it would never work. They were too different, She was a strong willed Pekoponian, and he a soldier, a warrior of Keron sent to take over her planet and enslave her and her kind. He knew she would never love him like he loved her, and yet as he sat at his fire poking at the hot coals, he couldn't help but hope for the impossible.

The morning rays seeping into the window, shined brightly and melted down the soft cheeks of the sleeping pekoponian girl that lay snoozing. The slow shifting of the light as the sun moved eventually landed on her face stirring the tired girl. With light shining through her eyelids, Natsumi decided it was time to get up and greet the day. Though as she readied for the day, strange thoughts of her partner kept stirring in her mind as they did the night previous.

She knew in her heart that she had feelings for him that she should never have towards her 'enemy'. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it when her heart beat faster when she saw him sitting at his fire with that ever stoic look on his face. He turned to see her standing at the kitchen window, and greeted her with a gentle smile, blush settled into her cheeks like the morning light covered the landscape gently. Opening the door she slipped into the cool summer morning with ease and walked up to her keronian partner with a smile plastered on her face, despite the current emotional war going on within her, she managed to hide it reasonably well within his presence. "Morning Red" she half groaned as she stretched her tired muscles.

The Keronian spoken to shifted slightly acknowledging her presence before he turned back to his fire and pierced a sweet potato holding it up for her to grab. "Here, Have some breakfast with me." His gruff voice vibrated through her ears slightly and she shivered a bit at the feeling. "Thanks red, you make the best sweet potatoes" she smiled kindly as she thanked him. Taking the offered item and blowing on it lightly she began to imagine what he would think if he found out that she liked him like that. Would it even work out?

She was so into her daydream she didn't notice when Giroro looked up at her from the corner of his eyes in a quizzical manner. Deciphering her thoughts was hard when she kept a stoic face. He returned his attention to the sweet potato on his stick and turned it slowly wondering what she was thinking about. After deciding the yam was thoroughly cooked he began to eat slowly as to not burn himself. The sweet taste was wonderful as it danced across his taste buds. He closed his eyes savouring the flavors. Then a random thought hit his mind and he could do little to stop it or the reddening of his face as he realized what he imagined.

Natsumi looked down at him with a curious smirk as she nibbled her breakfast. She had just taken the last bite of the yam when she saw his face light up and his chewing stopped for a brief moment. "Giroro? Are you OK? Your face is red, are you overheating?" She swiftly got up and dowsed the ember, listening to its dying crackles as the sand and dirt devoured it. She looked back to her companion with slight worry for an answer.

"Ah!.. N-natsumi." He froze for a !moment before swallowing his bite and seemed to think his words over a moment before he responded "Natsumi, would it be w-wrong for a lion to love a lamb?" He stuttered. He tilted his head down but kept his eyes focused on her to get her reaction. "What?" She asked in confusion. " well… no, I guess not." She looked down at him with concern.

"And do you think it's wrong for the stars to fall to the earth just to be with the willow trees? To give up their place in the sky for something that can never leave its place on the hill?" He looked up at her with hesitation.

Natsumi thought his next question over a moment before responding "Giroro. I think it's an honorable sacrifice for a star to fall from its place in the heavens for a tree that can never move." She looked him in the eyes with a gentle smile. "Giroro. Why. Are you asking me such questions? In what world do stars fall from the sky to be with a tree? Are you OK? You're making little sense. Giroro simply stood up and entered his tent, and after a moment of shuffling through some things reappeared with something in his tiny hand. He slowly walked up to his affection with worry and suspense.

His heart was beating rapidly and his face was steadily warming up. "So do you think it's wrong if an alien invader gives up his home and mission for his enemy?" He asked carefully as he took her hand, placing the object inside her palm before wrapping her fingers around it and holding her hand closed gently. He looked up at her shocked expression waiting for her response.

"G-giroro?" Her expression lightened as realization struck her and her heart began to thump wildly in her chest. "That's the most romantic thing in the universe!" She gasped as she looked into his steel blue eyes and smiled wide. His heart leaped and he knew he had a moment to confirm everything.

With a quick yet slow and gently stroke he moved his hands from hers to her cheeks and brought her down for a strong, passionate kiss. She gasped with delight and her body took over. He felt her mouth move in time with his and his heart skipped. He couldn't hold back his excitement and as he felt her lips open once again his tongue slipped into her mouth to taste her. She felt shivers as his long hot tongue ran over her teeth and wrapped around her own tongue.

Natsumi felt heat flow through her from the contact and wrapped her arms around the corporal to keep him from leaving. Not that he ever would. His hands left her face and moved to run through her hair. They Pulled away suddenly, reluctantly, gasping for air. Both warriors had a frenzied look as they regained themselves from that passionate kiss they shared together.

"Natsumi" Giroro breathed heavily as he pulled her closer. Resting her forehead to his, she let out a shaky sigh and a bright smile plastered to her features.

"Mmm. My Giroro. My red warrior. My partner. I love you, Giroro." Panting lightly, she spoke with loving words and the two connected once again with more control but little patience.

Later that night as Natsumi lay in her bed, her mind wandered once again to her lover below her window. Her thoughts tripped for a moment when she remembered the moment just before he expressed his long restrained love. He had wrapped her hand around something. Something very small, and thin. She had not bothered to look in her hand after that because she was too focused on showing him her feelings as well. And just as much the excitement must have caused her to completely forget about the item and the location of where she set it.

Sitting up from the soft bed and twisting her head she noted a tiny shimmer on her table. The memory of what Giroro had whispered to her replayed in her mind "hand carved white gold filigree band, with a rare keronian moonstone. Fit only for a goddess." On the sides of the tiny band was keronian inscribing. Something he said she would find out what it meant later. Natsumi's head whirled with the last words he had said before they parted that day. " a promise ring."


End file.
